The present invention relates to a drive unit in a restraining system for vehicle occupants, comprising a pyrotechnical gas generator which is inserted into a bore of a housing and the gas outlet of which faces the bottom of the bore, and a connecting passage arranged in the housing, having a deflection and disposed between the bore and a space formed in the housing.